Why am I A Fall
by Pipblitz Brother of the Season
Summary: You want to know what sucks waking up somewhere new and having Cinder Fall call you her brother... Well Time to throw Cannon out the Window
1. How did this happen?

**Sorry for the long time it took for me to get back to writing and as for my descendant of a snake fic I am trying to get around to doing it so whilst I am trying to get some new ideas out. Here is something that popped up in my head. Anyways don't own RWBY those rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 1: How did this happen.

You know what sucks more than anything? Going to sleep and then waking up somewhere else with no idea on how you got there and that is just the tip of the iceberg the real crazy things started happening when my new sister Cinder Fall came in to wake me up and yes I mean that Cinder Fall you know the one that is going to make Beacon fall...welp at least I got the memories of her brother so I don't act weird. Although I have a question how did this even happen? Oh wait I just remembered was walking back home from the store when something happened.

_Flashback_

_As I was walking down the street I heard my phone ringing when I looked at the caller ID I answered instantly._

_"Hey Jo whats up? You don't usually call me at this time of day."_

_'Something big that is whats up. Where are you right now?'_

_"I'm on my way home why?"_

_'Ok listen don't panic but you might want to be careful apparently a dangerous criminal has escaped from prison and is around your area so get home quickly or else you might be in for a bad time.'_

_"Alright thanks for the info I will get home as soon as I can bye."_

_After I hung up I continued walking home however when was 5 __minutes away I felt a chill go down my spine when I turned around however there was nothing there when I turned back I found a person right in front of me._

_"What the heck who are you?" I say surprised._

_**"My name is not important** **y****ou on the other hand-."**_

_"Ok ok I'm gonna have to stop you there if you need me to go somewhere it ain't happening__ sorry." I __interrupted_

**_"Such a shame well guess I am doing this the hard way"_**

_"Hard way? What do you mean by ack."_

_As I was speaking I felt a massive amount of pain in my chest looking down I saw the tip of a knife sticking out. As I glanced behind me I saw what must be the criminal my friend mentioned._

_**"Sorry kid didn't want it to be like this but believe it or not this world is gonna need someone who knows what is happening but don't worry you won't be going in alone. See ya on the other side."**_

_"W-wait what do you m-mean." I barely get out_

**_"All I can say is that you will see. Just don't freak out too much"_**

_Flashback end_

'Well odd time to remember that wait a sec I DIED'

**'Yup ya did sorry about that'**

'Seriously that is all you can say and also why are you in my head?'

**'I told ya that you wouldn't be alone didn't I. Also nice job not saying that out loud or else dear sister would get suspicious speak of the devil'**

"Crimson are you ok? You have been staring at the wall for quite a while now." Oh yeah forgot about my sister for a few minutes there.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit tired didn't really sleep well." I said hoping that she didn't notice anything amiss.

**'Seriously is that the best excuse you got'**

'Oh shut it what is even your name anyway?'

**'You will find out soon'**

Thankfully luck was on my side for the moment as she said "Well ok get yourself dressed for breakfast and come downstairs before mom try to drag you down herself. Also don't forget Firestorm this time."

"Got it sis see you in a few minutes." was what I replied with and just like that she nodded and left me to my own thoughts.

I waited till I knew sis was out of the room fully before I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the mirror on the wall in front of me to see what I looked like now. Piercing Amber eyes stared back with my jet black hair slightly covering my left eye.

Looking away I noticed a long brown staff with a golden dragon head and a burning blue crystal in the mouth I immediately knew that this was my weapon Firestorm.

As I was walking downstairs with my weapon I only had one thing to say "Why did this happen to me"

**Well here you go everyone by the way there will be more chapters soon hopefully it doesn't take a year this time to come out also I will be putting a poll on my profile for my OC semblance anyway leave a review and flamers will be ignored unless they have good advice.**


	2. Time to throw a Wrench in Cannon

**Hello everyone before we start who do you want Crimson to be paired with. Anyways RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and still do not own anything except my OC. If you don't like the story then don't read**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Shinku or Salem talking"**

'**Shinku or Salem thinking'**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time to throw a wrench in cannon

I was walking down the stairs when I heard the unmistakable sound of my sister Cinder arguing with another voice which must be my mother.

"Why can't you just tell him why you don't want bro to be a huntsman mom" I heard Cinder say.

"Because if lady Salem finds out she will kill him due to the power he has." I heard her reply.

**'Hey Crimson think you could let me take over for a moment?' I heard the voice say.**

'Fine but two things, one what is your name and two how do we swap.' I replied

**'Don't worry I can do the swap as for my name... well call me Shinku for now' **the now named Shinku answered nonchalantly.

'Fine do it but don't do anything stupid.'

After I said that I felt a mental tug which must be Shinku taking control. once the tug stopped I felt my body move on its own accord continuing down the stairs until it reached the living room.

"But mom what if bro finds out about our heritage? Salem would stop at nothing to get to him we were lucky enough not to have the power." We heard Cinder ask.

**"Salem?"** I heard Shinku whisper.

'Yeah I know about her the the main antagonist in the show but now I guess it is going to be the real deal.'

**'Knew there was a reason why I wanted you here your knowledge of the future could help. Anyways back to business.'**

"That is enough we will not talk about the anymore you got it daughter?" We heard our mother say.

**"Oh no do go on this is actually interesting." **Shinku said as a massive grin formed on our face.

"How much of that conversation did you hear son?" Our mother replied with an expression of fear on her face.

**"Oh** we **heard **just **about **everything." Me and Shinku said as one as we switched places during the conversation and believe it or not we enjoyed that look we received.

* * *

**Well that took a while what should I call Crimson's mother from now on by the way it has to be something to do with fire or the colour red. Anyways like and review flamers will be ignored unless they have good advice.**

**Also before I sign off what do you want Crimson semblance to be:**

**Sans abilities from Undertale**

**The Rinnegan from Naruto **

**The ability to use the forms and powers of the Royal Knights from Digimon**

**The ability to use moves and forms from ****Pokemon**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter of Why Am I a Fall anyways I looked at the comments for the semblance of Crimson and I also spoke to a few friends of mine off Fanfiction just to get an outside view and it was a tie between the powers of Sans and the Rinnegan so I did a coin flip with heads for the Rinnegan and tails for Sans and it landed on Sans but do not worry for those that wanted the others they will be going to the people who will be on the team anyways with that out of the way here is the disclaimer.**

**I do not own anything in this story except my OC all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Shinku or Salem talking"**

'_**Shinku or Salem thinking'**_

'_**SHINKU'S PUNS / **_**SHINKU'S PUNS'**

Chapter 3: Revelations

"Why look so surprised mother? Didn't want me to know about this 'Salem' woman? Or did you not want me to know about this 'power' of mine?" I said to my mother still enjoying the looks of shock we received as I felt Shinku swap places with me again as I continued walking into the room and taking my seat.

'_**Nice one Crimson think I can see a TON of pressure building up a skeleTON.'**_He said to me and let's just say I recognise the pun anywhere.

'_Why? Why did you make a pun worthy of Sans…wait a sec are you trying to tell me something or are you just bored?'_ I said trying to wrap my head around the fact that a voice in my head just cracked a pun.

'_**Let's just say that your semblance will be a real BLAST.' **_He replies with a chuckle.

Sighing mentally I turn my attention back to mom and sis who both look very pale and say "Well then are you going to tell my why you want to crush my dreams or am I going to have to whack it out of ya?' to prove that I was serious I raise Firestorm towards them with a menacing grin on my face.

As a response to this sis looked at mom and started to speak "The reason why we don't want you to become a huntsman is because Lady Salem will kill you and we don't want that to happen to you."

As I tried to keep calm from the stupid yet reasonable answer, I felt the air getting cold and judging the looks on the faces of my mom and sister they knew why. As I was about to ask mom what was wrong a howl pierced the air. Now in my past life I never reacted well to being scared so when I heard that howl I freaked out, and considering I did not know my semblance I was pretty surprised when I somehow ended up back in my room and bear this in mind I ran in the opposite direction of the stairs so again I was quite surprised to end up here.

Looking out of the window of my room I saw a sea of black creatures which were most likely the Grimm this was proven when I saw a pale woman who I recognised right on the spot.

'_**Who is that?'**_ I heard Shinku mutter.

"Salem." I said both to myself and to Shinku

After I said that I knew that I needed to get the heck out of here which is easier said than done when you are surrounded my mankind's worst enemy. Then I decided to try something that would either kill me, fail or work. You get three guesses on what I did and the first two don't count.

'_**You are crazy mate this could have some serious consequences you know.' **_I head Shinku say but not really reject.

'_Hey, it's either this or we get spotted and potentially killed so yes I would rather take my chances trying to teleport to who knows where thank you.' _I mutter as I try to bring up the feeling that allowed me to teleport in the first place and let's just say the banging on my door was just what I needed to teleport and vanish.

**(Scene Change)**

Landing with a loud thud I looked around and saw that I was on a snowy cliff. As I felt myself blacking out I saw a figure running towards me and that was all I knew before everything fades to black.

**Oh no where did Crimson end up this time poor guy can't even have a moment to recover before haven something crazy happens to him. Any ways thanks for staying during this and in case you do not know I went back and did some editing on some of my chapters.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
